Karia and kalin
by ambermon483
Summary: Karia fudo is yusei fudo s twin sister. She is in love with kalin kessler but he gets taken to the facility. What happens when she becomes a signer and tries to get kalin out of the facility?
1. Chapter 1: being taken

THIS STORY IS WHEN YUSEI IS THINKING BACK TO WHEN KALIN GOT TAKEN AWAY AFTER TEAM SATISFACTION SEPERATED.

Ambermon483 : karia fudo is yusei fudo ` s twin sister. She had the same type hair colors but the structure was different. Her black hairwent down to her lower back but was in a braid. She wore a girl version of the team satisfaction outfit. I own her and her digital warrior deck but there will be no dueling in this story. Sorry.

* * *

Karia fudo was running from sector security when she saw her brother, Yusei fudo, trying to get security to take him away to the facility. " YUSEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" Yusei saw Karia and told her to get back before they could grab her but it was to late because three security officers grabbed her from behind.

" Let me go please. I have done nothing wrong. Please. KAAAAALLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN HEEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEE! !" Karia was struggling with the officers while she was crying. " _Kalin help me please._ " Karia whispered. Yusei saw her crying and got really mad.

" LET MY SISTER GO! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG! " The officers did not listen but before they could copprehend anything, they found themselves facedown in the dirt."Never touch my girlfriend ever or you will be in big trouble." a young man`s voice was heard. Karia looked up and saw a white haired man.

"KALIN!" She jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Karia sobbed in to his chest while Kalin tried to soothe her."Ria its ok. Im here for you." soon Karia`s sobbing became small hiccups. She looked up and smiled at Kalin.

"I love you kal. Please don let anyone take me away from my friends and family." Kalin smiled and replied," Love you too and i promise." Kalin sealed that promise by giving a Karia a kiss on the lips. They got up from the ground, Kalin was crouching while soothing Karia, and walked over to Yusei and sector security.

"I am the real leader of team satisfaction. I only wanted a place where my girlfriend could live where there is no people trying to rape her. So I keep the duel gangs from coming together again because my ria is the most beautiful girl in the entire satilite." Karia blushed when Kalin said the last sentece and Kalin saw the blush. He kissed Karia on the check and she blushed even more.

The security saw them and the leader said," If this was all for a girl I wont hurt your friends but I am sorry you still have to go to the facility. Grab him and put him in the truck." The other officers nodded and grabbed Kalin and Karia. Karia was brought over to Yusei and Kalin was taken to the truck that will take him to the facility.

"KALIN/KARIA!" Kalin and Karia screamed at the same time when kalin was taken away. Kaira fell to the ground screaming/sobbing. The officers saw her crying but did nothing to help her. Karia looked at them and said," I WILL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME!" Yusei saw her arm glowing and told her to calm down. She did but was still mad at them but did not want revenge anymore.

* * *

ambermon483: well there is ch1. I hope you liked it. Please give good reviews. I dont like bad ones.


	2. Chapter 2: finding kalin

DISCLAIMER : anbermon483 does not own yugioh 5ds or any of the characters in this story except karia.

* * *

_(ONE YEAR LATER)_

Karia and Yusei were brought to the facility. Karia got ayellow mark under her left eye thatlooked like_ a Z with a _- in the middle. Yusei was taken to a different room from where Karia was going. Karia was taken to a room that had a white haired guy hugging his knees. Karia saw him and gasped when she saw that it was Kalin kessler, her boyfriend.

"KALIN!" Karia ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Kalin looked up and saw a girl that looked like his friend Yusei. "Who are you and why do you look like my friend Yusei fudo? " Karia looked suprised that kalin didnt remember her. She started crying and said, " Kalin its me karia fudo. Your girlfriend from team satisfaction. " Kalin gasped when he remebered who she was. " KARIA! What are you doing here. I know that you are a good girl but please tell me why you are here. I am so happy to see you again." Before karia could respond she heared yusei talking.

Yusei challenged the leader of the facility to a duel and he accepted. When there doors were unlocked karia ran over to the cell where yunaki and tanner sleep. When she got there, karia said," Yusei! I found kalin. He`s my roommate." Yusei was excited to know that his best friend was still up and kicking. Karia went back to her room and got Kalin and brought him to Yusei. When Yusei saw him, He ran over and gave Kalin a hug.

**_(AFTER THE DUEL)_**

Karia, Yusei, Tanner, Yunaki, and Kalin were all out side of the facility and had their duel runners. Karia opened her jacket and got out kalin`s deck and handed it to him." I took your deck when you werent looking and i kept it with me the whole year you were gone." Karia got out her deck and put it in her deck holder on her belt. Karia grabbed Kalin and took him over to her duel runner and went to her place.

When yhey got there, and inside, Karia grabbed her gloves and took them, along with her jacket off. Kalin saw a mark on her arm and asked," Karia what is that on your arm?" Karia explained that she and Yusei where want is known as a signer. Before she could continue her arm started to hurt.

* * *

ambermon: well there is chapter 2 of karia and kalin. Hope you liked it bye.


End file.
